Aldéran prequel - 6 Le triomphe des Illumidas
by iloveharlock
Summary: Capturer une deuxième fois leur ennemi juré, c'était un espoir que les Illumidas ne caressaient plus. Et pourtant, quand la chance insolente d'un pirate semble l'avoir complètement abandonné, tout peut arriver.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Albator, son équipage, et Eméraldas appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Si des inconnus traînent dans le coin, ils sont à bibi.  
><em><br>Chronologie_ : Albator 84

**1.**

- Ce gosse est une véritable calamité ! aboya Toshiro en marchant de long en large sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, sous les regards préoccupés de Kei et de Mima.

- En effet, mais sans son initiative nous n'aurions pas obtenu ce film, rétorqua assez paisiblement son capitaine balafré tout de noir vêtu, le rouge sang de la doublure de sa cape tranchant en un éloquent message de mort pour ses ennemis.

Albator pointa à nouveau le doigt vers le grand écran.

- La dernière surprise de ce cher Feydar Zone : des drones humanoïdes de combat. Comme si les soldats Illumidas ne fourmillaient déjà pas à l'infini, quasi ! gronda-t-il sombrement.

De fait, haut de deux mètres, entièrement cuirassé de métal, bardé d'armes – dont la plupart se trouvaient néanmoins dissimulées à l'intérieur de lui – le drone était plus qu'impressionnant. Et dans l'immense entrepôt du Dasmolk 4, le drone comptait plusieurs centaines de frères jumeaux !

- A quoi les destinent-ils ? questionna Kei.

- Je suppose qu'ils les produisent en série pour appuyer leurs Tanks au sol lors de leurs invasions. Leur blindage doit être d'une résistance incroyable. Dommage que Tadashi n'ait pas eu le temps de nous faire parvenir les fiches techniques avant d'être pris.

- On fera sans. Ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de trouver l'usine de fabrication et de la détruire, laissa tomber le capitaine le plus recherché par les Illumidas.

- Une de leurs usines, rectifia celui qui avait conçu son vaisseau. Car Zone a vraiment mis le paquet ces derniers temps. Il sort des Dasmolk des chantiers navals comme des petits pains ! Il faut stopper cette escalade, sinon on aura vraiment beaucoup de mal à leur tenir tête et surtout à les défaire.

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

- Et nous avons tellement rabâché ce sujet ces derniers temps que Tadashi est parti d'initiative en mission d'espionnage ! soupira-t-il. Détrompe-toi, Toshy, nous avons notre part de responsabilité dans sa capture. Et nous avons à le tirer de là en priorité.

Le petit ingénieur binoclard s'installa dans le fauteuil, face à sa console.

- Opération de sauvetage qui me permettra d'aller tripatouiller leurs ordinateurs si nous avons suffisamment de marge de temps et de compléter nos informations, conclut-il.

- Tu pistes toujours le Dasmolk 4 ? jeta Albator à l'adresse de Mima tout en revenant sur sa plateforme, empoignant la barre de bois.

- Nous sommes justes hors de sa limite de portée radar, renseigna la blonde créature aux yeux en amande de nacre.

- L'aborder en force ne sera pas une option, remarqua Toshiro. Tadashi sera exécuté avant même que nous ne l'atteignions. Sa balise nous le localise heureusement très précisément.

- Bien sûr, Zone et Garron, sur le Dasmolk 1, n'attendent que notre arrivée, remarqua presque distraitement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Tadashi est l'appât. Et nous ne pouvons qu'avaler l'hameçon et la ligne ! J'espère que le bouclier d'invisibilité dont tu as équipé quelques spacewolfs d'abordage est au point. Au moins, on pourra rentrer dans le Dasmolk 4 sans nous faire repérer. Mais ensuite, ce sera beaucoup plus compliqué !

- Ce sera impossible, chuchota Kei entre ses dents.

* * *

><p>Sans provoquer d'échos sur les radars du Dasmolk 4, les quatre spacewolfs s'étaient ventousés à la coque tandis qu'un sas reliait le poste de pilotage à la surface blindée et qu'un laser découpait une ouverture.<p>

- Comme on n'arrête pas de le répéter : rentrer est toujours simple, ressortir beaucoup moins ! marmonna Toshiro.

- Toi, tu vas à la salle de contrôle des entrepôts et tu tires tout ce que tu peux des ordis sur ces drones. Lokren t'accompagnera pour t'appuyer.

Du regard, Albator suivit les silhouettes de son ami et du Marin qui s'éloignaient.

- Et vous deux, vous posez les bombes pour créer la diversion prévue, ordonna-t-il aux Marins qui partirent à leur tour.

Sortant cosmogun et gravity saber, le pirate se dirigea vers la cellule où se morfondait son plus jeune membre d'équipage.

Et il n'avait pas atteint le bout du couloir que retentissait la sonnerie de l'alerte d'intrusion.

« Ca va bientôt grouiller d'Illumidas… Sur la passerelle de son vaisseau amiral, Zone doit jubiler ! ».

* * *

><p>- Et toujours aussi prévisible, ricana Garron le petit et bedonnant adjoint Illumidas en tournant la tête vers l'ingénieur terrien qui avait mis son génie au service de ceux qui avaient mis une partie de l'univers sous leur coupe.<p>

- Il ne pouvait pas agir autrement, ce qui rencontre parfaitement nos plans, fit froidement l'homme au chapeau noir. Juste pile poil où nous le voulions.

- Ce ne sera pas aisé de l'arrêter. Lui et la pirate rousse ont fait du massacre d'équipage un véritable sport !

- Non, pas cette fois. Et un Dasmolk n'a rien d'un Command Ship. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant !

- Ces pirates voulaient savoir de quoi nos drones étaient capables, ils vont le découvrir !

- Hors de question, siffla Feydar Zone. Il y a encore des tests à effectuer, leur cœur d'énergie parasite les signaux de communication et ils ne répondent pas de façon docile à 100%.

Reportant son attention sur son écran où les caméras intérieures du Dasmolk 4 lui relayaient la sanglante progression du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, il ne prit pas garde à son adjoint qui quittait la passerelle.

* * *

><p>« Ils me facilitent la tâche. Ils gardent donc le gros des troupes pour le barrage de notre repli. Ils sont bien sûr d'eux, cette fois. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont préparé ? ».<p>

Rangeant la minuscule tablette reprenant les plans du Dasmolk, l'amenant droit à l'écho de la balise de Tadashi, à quelques centaines de mètres de là où les spacewolfs s'étaient ventousés, Albator rengaina aussi le cosmogun.

« Si je fais sauter le panneau de sécurité, je risque de verrouiller la cellule de l'intérieur. Il va falloir le faire à la traditionnelle ».

Et il glissa le Déchiffreur dans la prise du panneau alphanumérique pour en forcer le code.

La porte du couloir cédant plus rapidement que prévu, Albator vit trois Illumidas surgir… et s'effondrer, traversés par le même tir.

- Il n'y a qu'une arme… et une tireuse…

- Depuis quand tu abordes un vaisseau Illumidas sans m'inviter ? sourit Eméraldas.

- Pourquoi on ne repart pas aux spacewolfs par le chemin que vous avez pris à l'aller ? questionna Tadashi qui, bien qu'il l'ait espéré, n'en revenait pas de la présence des deux pirates.

- Parce que les Illumidas ont condamné ce passage, il va falloir passer par la salle des machines 3, expliqua Eméraldas. Il n'y a là aucuns techniciens, nous n'aurons aucun souci pour rejoindre la coursive où se trouvent les spacewolfs. Toshiro y est déjà est il s'apprête à décrocher.

- Il n'est pas normal qu'ils ne nous opposent aucun obstacle, grommela Albator. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous préparent ?

Après avoir traversé la salle des machines automatisée, le trio avait pris les escaliers pour atteindre les entrecroisements des passerelles qui se trouvaient à mi-hauteur et donnaient accès à trois autres issues.

- Sas 2, renseigna Albator en ouvrant le feu sur les soldats Illumidas qui déboulaient comme des fourmis depuis l'entrée qu'eux-mêmes avaient empruntée quelques instants plus tôt.

Parvenue la première au Sas 2, la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_utilisa son propre Déchiffreur pour l'ouvrir, Tadashi usait du pistolaser qu'elle portait comme arme de secours pour tenter de retenir le flot presque continu des soldats.

- C'est fait, rejoins-nous, Albator, hurla la pirate rousse au milieu des bourdonnements des tirs fusant de part et d'autre.

Rompant sa position, allant à reculons pour poursuivre ses tirs, le pirate se rapprocha de ses amis.

- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ambulante ? glapit soudain Eméraldas dont les prunelles bleues étaient dilatées de terreur alors que les tirs de ses terribles armes ne faisaient rien au monstre de métal qui avançait sur une autre passerelle.

- Ils ont activé les drones ! s'épouvanta Tadashi en désignant six autres androïdes qui désormais faisaient écran entre les fuyards et les soldats.

Battant en retraite, au pas de course cette fois, Albator se précipita vers le Sas 2.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le drone de la passerelle lever le bras, ses doigts se transformant en autant de canons.

Le pirate plongea en avant, se faisant assez mal aux genoux en heurtant le treillis de métal de la passerelle mais évitant au moins les projectiles. Il se releva… et ne put éviter les tirs de l'autre bras du drone.

Eméraldas et Tadashi virent le sang gicler de plusieurs blessures, le souffle des impacts projetant Albator par-dessus la rambarde de la passerelle et chuter pour prendre un rude contact avec le sol.

Le drone progressant toujours, Eméraldas et Tadashi se glissèrent dans le Sas 2, le verrouillant derrière eux.

- Mais, et le capitaine… ? gémit le jeune garçon.

- On ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, soupira la pirate rousse en le poussant dans sa propre navette.

- Vous croyez qu'il est… ?

- Je ne veux pas envisager cette hypothèse ! jeta-t-elle rageusement en faisant repartir la navette à pleine vitesse, s'éloignant du Dasmolk 4 auprès duquel le vaisseau amiral de

* * *

><p>Feydar Zone venait d'achever son saut spatio-temporel.<p>

- On a enfin réussi à l'avoir, se réjouit le collaborateur terrien, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- C'est un grand jour pour les Illumidas, ajouta Garron.

- Et vous, vous aurez à répondre de votre insubordination pour avoir activé mes drones ! siffla en retour l'ingénieur en noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Face au rassemblement des deux Dasmolk et d'une dizaine de Command Ships, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_avaient effectué un saut spatio-temporel.

- On ne peut pas fuir ! On ne peut pas abandonner notre capitaine ! glapit Tadashi.

- Toi, plus un mot et retourne en Cuisines ! siffla Toshiro, les yeux étincelants derrière ses épaisses lunettes, le corps vibrant de rage. Albator l'a dit : nous avons notre part de responsabilité. Mais tu as, à nouveau, enfreint les règles du bord, tu as désobéi à ton capitaine… Et les Illumidas le retiennent, pour la seconde fois – et je dis « seconde » car j'espère qu'il n'y en aura jamais une troisième ! L'autre fois, à Yuda, avec la traîtrise de Tarel Prid, ça a duré moins de quarante-huit heures, mais là…

Eméraldas entra sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, sa cape elle aussi doublée de rouge volant élégamment autour de sa fine et pourtant voluptueuse silhouette – surtout pour un certain petit ingénieur dont les joues avaient viré à l'écarlate et qui avait abaissé les larges bords de son chapeau pour le dissimuler.

Kei et Mima se levèrent d'un bond, se rapprochant, se mêlant d'une conversation qui ne les concernait pas directement, quoique.

- Le capitaine, est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que… ?

Et même Toshiro - et surtout Toshiro – leva un regard plein d'inquiétude et d'espoir sur la pirate rousse, alors que pour sa part Tadashi baissait la tête, penaud et coupable, ne regagnant pas les Cuisines.

- Les tirs de deux des doigts de ce drone l'ont atteint de plein fouet, dans le haut du corps. Le troisième lui a lacéré la cuisse gauche. Il y a eu la chute en plus… Prises, à elles seules, les blessures d'Albator étaient extrêmement graves, poursuivit Eméraldas. Mais avec cette chute en plus, il doit être dans un état critique… En fuyant, Tadashi et moi avons vu les drones et les Illumidas entourer son corps, l'emporter… J'espère qu'ils vont le soigner, juste pour lui extorquer par la suite des informations. Ce serait là le moins pire des scénarios !

- En ce cas, on monte une opération de récupération, une fois qu'on saura dans quelle section de l'Infirmerie Illumidas il sera, jeta Kei, presque sauvagement. Une fois qu'on l'aura récupéré, nous nous replierons à l'Oasis jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sa convalescence. Mima ?

- Je continue de suivre cette véritable flottille Illumidas sur mes radars. Mais je ne capte aucune communication.

- Que veux-tu dire ? tiqua la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- Les Illumidas. Ils font un blocus absolu sur la capture - ou la mort de leur ennemi n°1 – pourtant, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils devraient se réjouir, se gargariser, le répandre sur toutes les ondes d'informations des planètes et galaxies sous leur joug !

Les regards figés sur Mima s'abaissèrent un moment, chacun interprétant l'annonce, selon leur sensibilité.

Le très jeune Tadashi s'agita, bras fendant l'air, la mine affolée.

- Et ça signifie quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Eméraldas. Toshiro.

- Oui, Eméraldas ?

- Le _Queen_ nous suivra. En attendant, je vais essayer de diriger l'_Arcadia_afin de récupérer Albator. Absence d'informations ou non, on va aborder à nouveau le Dasmolk 4 et ramener notre ami.

- Vas-y, Eméraldas, sourit Toshiro, tachant de faire bonne figure devant la femme de ses rêves.

- Ce que tu as dit, ce que tu as vu… Albator ne peut qu'être très grièvement blessé, voire pire… Et si en plus, on le soumet trop tôt à des sérums, il ne tiendra jamais !

- Nous avons donc peu de temps et je vais plancher sur l'opération de sa récupération. Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
>- Bien sûr !<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait jubiler, Feydar Zone fulminait au contraire.<p>

De façon symbolique, il avait mis son adjoint aux fers, pour une journée, sachant pertinemment que cela n'effacerait rien de ce qui s'était passé, que cela ne faisait qu'attiser la haine que ce dernier ressentait pour lui et que cela le rendait plus que jamais totalement indique de confiance.

Et d'un autre côté, devant se soumettre à son tour, il avait dû faire le dos rond sous les reproches du Général Krueger qui n'avait pas eu de mots assez durs pour qualifier son nouvel échec.

- Comment pouvez-vous parler d'échec ? se révolta néanmoins le terrien à la fin de la diatribe qui avait déferlé sur lui – et dont, dans le fond, il se fichait éperdument ! Vous le vouliez mort, de préférence. Là, il sera encore en état d'être interrogé, enfin, dans quelques temps. Et il nous livrera tous les secrets de l'_Arcadia_, de leur cache mobile ainsi que de ce qu'il sait des réseaux de la Résistance. Le drone a eu la main lourde, mais seul le résultat compte. Et je vous livre votre pire ennemi. Vous avez tout le loisir de le remettre sur pieds pour une exécution publique, ou plus discrète – mais à relayer par la suite – du meilleur goût !

L'ingénieur vêtu de noir remit son chapeau, esquissant son coutumier sourire sardonique.

- De toute façon, mon vaisseau amiral doit être révisé. Je le ramène au chantier naval en orbite de la planète Sandol et vous ferez ensuite ce qu'il vous plaira de mon prisonnier. Sauf si vous voulez que j'ordonne directement qu'on le débranche des appareils qui le maintiennent en vie ?

Le général Illumidas mit un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre.

- Je déciderai le moment venu.

Il ricana à son tour.

- Oui, médiatiser cette capture, et ses suites, pourrait grandement nous servir, doper le moral de mes troupes et du même coup amoindrir celui des membres de la Résistance. Prenez toutes les précautions nécessaires, décuplez-les, car ses amis feront tout pour le récupérer.

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Ils doivent se tenir tout juste à la limite extérieure de la portée de nos radars, tout comme nous l'étions des leurs pendant que nous attendions qu'ils viennent à la rescousse de notre appât !

Les portes du bureau s'ouvrant, Garron rejoignit le terrien honni sous les ordres duquel il se trouvait.

- Vous ne vous débarrasserez jamais de moi, Zone.

- Je sais. Mais je trouverai peut-être un jour le moyen. Je ne suis pas le seul traître à la Terre à servir les Illumidas.

- Pas de menace, ou de prétendues telle. Nous sommes les maîtres de l'univers, voilà tout, et vous êtes au final notre employé ! Mais trêve de persiflage en ce jour, on a une victoire à fêter. Et je vais être grand prince : nous allons tous nous réjouir à ce bord ! Venez boire un verre avec nous.

- Je ne célébrerai votre triomphe que le jour où ce pirate sera bel et bien passé de vie à trépas, siffla Feydar Zone. D'ici là, je me méfierai autant de lui que de son équipage et de la femme pirate ! Maintenant, c'est mon bureau : dégagez !

Mais ce fut avec un rire que l'adjoint du collaborateur terrien se retira.


	3. Chapter 3

Un moment, Toshiro se demanda si sa rousse amie n'avait pas perdu la tête.

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? s'étrangla-t-il ?

- Je plaisante très rarement, et certainement pas sur ce sujet, rétorqua sèchement la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_. On va exactement reprendre le plan de sauvetage d'Albator pour récupérer Tadashi !

- Les Illumidas sont loin d'être idiots, enfin la plupart d'entre eux, et Zone est très malin.

- Ils ne se feront pas avoir une seconde fois, appuya Kei.

- Ils se sont fait avoir tout récemment, et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on recourrait à ce stratagème.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut recommencer, et très vite. Ils vont s'attendre à tout autre chose, ça pourrait les surprendre. Ce sera notre seul avantage, et ce sera très bref !

- Sans vouloir être pessimiste, vous ne parviendrez jamais à faufiler les spacewolfs jusqu'au vaisseau amiral de Zone où ils ont transféré le capitaine, intervint Mima. Et puis, il y a un point que vous n'avez pas pris en considération, ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Lequel ? s'étonnèrent les deux amis.

- Mon point de vue, intervint Ban en se mêlant de la discussion stratégique. Et il sera inutile de prendre des risques insensés dans une opération vouée à l'échec vu le rassemblement des troupes en face.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Doc, vous n'êtes absolument pas qualifié pour… protesta le petit ingénieur génial.

- Pas plus que vous n'avez songé à un détail qui ne relève pas de votre domaine de compétences de guerriers, poursuivit imperturbablement le médecin barbu. Mais vu les blessures décrites par Eméraldas, je suis certain que le capitaine n'est pas transportable, pas dans les conditions agitées d'une opération de sauvetage en tout cas ! Dès lors, inutile de vous jeter à votre tour dans la gueule du loup. Il faut attendre et, plutôt, prendre d'assaut le lieu où ils le détiendront.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser entre leurs mains ! se plaignit Toshiro.

- Pour l'instant, ils ont besoin de lui, sinon le drone aurait fini le travail dans cette salle des machines, raisonna à haute voix la pirate rousse. C'est la seule et vraie chance de survie d'Albator. Ils en prendront soin jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui aient extorqué tout ce qu'il sait, de nos vaisseaux, de nos dispositions. L'autre fois, il s'en était tiré à bon compte, l'Illumidas n'a pas réfléchi plus loin que le bout de son nez, ne pensant qu'à la liste que vous étiez allés chercher. Zone ne commettra pas cette erreur, il est d'une autre trempe, et il sait exactement ce qu'il doit obtenir comme renseignements. Et Albator n'ignore pas que leurs drogues sont très efficaces. Il a suffisamment pesté, à retardement, sur l'interrogatoire subi à Yuda ! Il aurait préféré la torture, il aurait pu résister.

Tadashi s'empourpra.

- Alors, c'est ça le plan ? ! glapit le jeune garçon qui était juste venu apporter des boissons. Non, vous n'allez pas vous résigner à leur laisser le capitaine ? Pas vous !

- Ban a eu la voix de la raison, malheureusement, soupira Eméraldas. Avec Albator incapable de nous suivre, il est inutile de chercher à comment infiltrer cette véritable armada Illumidas. Zone a changé la donne ces derniers mois en renforçant leur flotte… Une fois Albator récupéré, nous irons détruire les usines à drones et autres chantiers navals afin de stopper cette montée en puissance. Mima, tu veux bien continuer de suivre le vaisseau amiral de Zone sur tes radars et te tenir à l'écoute de leurs communications ? Ils finiront bien par parler d'Albator !

- A vos ordres, Eméraldas.

- Et toi, retour en Cuisines ! siffla Toshiro à l'adresse de Tadashi qui repartit en ronchonnant.

* * *

><p>L'opérateur Illumidas se tourna vers Feydar Zone qui se tenait sur la passerelle de son vaisseau amiral.<p>

- Nous serons en contact visuel avec la planète Sandol dans une demi-journée.

- Parfait. Des nouvelles du Colonel Ghosip ?

- Oui, il attend votre prisonnier avec impatience.

- J'imagine bien. A quand aurai-je droit à de la reconnaissance pour l'exploit accompli ? jeta ensuite le terrien à l'adresse de l'image du Général Krueger apparue sur le grand écran.

- Quand toute la bande de pirates sera démantelée, que le _Queen_ sera une épave et sa capitaine de la chair froide. De la reconnaissance ? On dirait que vous ignorez toujours à qui vous avez affaire !

- C'était juste une formulation théorique, rit Feydar Zone. Il y a longtemps que je n'attends rien de personne. Je ne compte que sur moi et mon génie ! Et ces deux choses sont à votre entier service.

- Et ne songez jamais à nous trahir, vous n'y survivriez pas une heure. Prenez contact avec le Colonel Ghosip, remettez-lui le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, il saura prendre soin de lui, à sa manière !

- Il ne devrait pas le sous-estimer, grinça l'ingénieur vêtu de noir. Il sortira du coma, tôt ou tard et là ça bardera.

- Mon frère saura gérer la situation. Et, de toute façon, il n'est pas prévu de le laisser vivre bien longtemps une fois que vous en aurez tiré les informations qui nous intéressent. Je dirais même que l'exécution sera immédiate !

- Grossière erreur. Il faut marquer les esprits, je l'ai déjà dit. Médiatisez cette capture le moment venu, et que son supplice soit connu de tous.

- C'est bien dans nos intentions. Nous n'avons nul besoin de vos conseils. Une fois que vous aurez procédé aux interrogatoires, repartez à la poursuite de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Queen_ afin de les défaire grâce aux infos obtenues.

- C'est bien mon projet. J'ai des comptes personnels à régler avec ces vaisseaux.

- Parvenez-y et là il se pourrait bien que vous ayez droit à quelques témoignages officiels de notre gratitude !

- En ce cas, à bientôt, Général.

Le Dasmolk 1 qui servait de vaisseau amiral à Feydar Zone avait finalisé son approche du chantier naval orbital des Illumidas qui gravitait autour de Sandol la planète de sable.

Cinq Command Ships toujours en appui, afin de contrer un éventuel surgissement en force de deux vaisseaux pirates, des navettes Illumidas étaient rentrées dans l'une des soutes, elles-mêmes protégées par les stations militaires prêtes à tirer.

- Vous êtes sûr que, là, vous ne surestimez pas votre adversaire ? grinça Garron. Là, ça fait quatre jours qu'il dort et ses poumons se remplissent toujours de sang. Si l'intervention prévue à l'hôpital Illumidas ne résout pas ce « petit problème », il n'y aura aucun renseignement à tirer et vous pourrez dire adieu à vos rêves de considération !

- Chacun ses priorités, commenta froidement l'ingénieur terrien qui assistait au transfert de son prisonnier de marque à bord de la navette médicalisée.

Il sourit largement.

- Si l'appareil que je mets au point fonctionne, je n'aurai pas besoin qu'il soit conscient pour tirer de lui toutes les infos nécessaires. Je retourne en finaliser les derniers détails et tests. Occupez-vous de notre arrimage et de la révision du vaisseau.

* * *

><p>- Le vaisseau amiral du Professeur Zone a bien atteint le chantier naval Illumidas de Sandol, renseigna Mima. Il va y rester un mois environ, s'il respecte le planning prévu, afin d'être révisé de fond en combes. Et ils viennent de transférer le capitaine à Shuel, la galactopole capitale de la planète. Ils gardent toujours le silence sur les communications mais j'ai suivi la navette médicale.<p>

- En ce cas, c'est là que nous irons le récupérer, siffla Eméraldas, toujours sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Capitaine Eméraldas, des vaisseaux Illumidas surgissent de tous les quadrants spatiaux : ils nous traquent, en force, alerta Kei. Si nous restons ici, nous serons atomisés !

- Ils veulent nous empêcher d'atteindre Sandol, gronda Toshiro.

- Et nous devons entraîner ces flottilles avec nous afin que, au moins, elles ne s'en prennent pas au noyau de Résistance là-bas… Toshiro, nous virons à 180° et nous filons à pleine vitesse ! ordonna la pirate rousse. Oui, dans ces conditions nous ne pouvons rien pour Albator… Zone et les Illumidas ont vraiment bien préparé et réussi ce coup !

Elle se détourna alors pour laisser couler une larme.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Bien que prévues pour un mois, Feydar Zone songeait que les révisions de son vaisseau amiral avançaient bien lentement.

- A ce train, nous serons encore là dans six mois ! Et les flottilles ne harcèleront pas l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen_indéfiniment… Ces vaisseaux ont trop de répondant, ils vont reprendre le dessus et balayer ces diversions, une après l'autre ! Et s'ils reviennent ici…

- Nous sommes prêts à les recevoir ! gronda Garron que les sautes d'humeur du terrien agaçaient prodigieusement.

- Mais Krueger ne mobilisera pas ces vaisseaux indéfiniment. Il en a besoin, ailleurs. Et, quelque part, les pirates n'attendent que ça : que nous cédions les premiers ! Et il est hors de question de leur faire ce cadeau !

- On les aura, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ricana son bedonnant adjoint. Ils nous ont tenu la dragée haute, depuis bien longtemps, alors qu'ils auraient dû crever sur la Terre – on les tenait tous les deux : elle au peloton et lui éborgné avec la perte de l'amour de sa vie. Mais la raclure, ça survit toujours, seulement nous sommes plus tenaces !

- Je l'espère bien !

- Un appel depuis le QG du Colonel Eron Goship, avertit le technicien aux communication du Dasmolk 1.

- Je le prends sur ma ligne directe et privée, gronda Feydar Zone en tapant un code et en portant le téléphone à son oreille. Je vous écoute, Colonel Goship.

- Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _est sorti du coma. Vous pourrez l'interroger dans deux semaines, le temps que son état se soit vraiment stabilisé et qu'il puisse supporter les injections de sérum.

- Deux semaines !

- C'est le minimum. Les drains continuent de vider le sang e ses poumons, mais les lésions demeurent. Deux semaines sont le minimum selon le médecin en charge du pirate.

- Un médecin Illumidas ?

- Oui. Un médecin, avant tout.

Avec un haussement des épaules, l'ingénieur terrien témoigna de l'importance qu'il accordait à un docteur, quel qu'il soit.

« Manquait plus que ça. Un médecin Illumidas avec des principes ! Comme si ça existait parmi cette engeance ! ».

* * *

><p>A une nouvelle quinte de toux, du sang sur le mouchoir en papier, Albator haleta quelques secondes, tout entier douloureusement secoué, épuisé.<p>

Son corps n'était que souffrances, les deux impacts au niveau de la poitrine ayant gravement endommagé ses poumons et celui à sa cuisse gauche ayant entraîné une importante hémorragie sanguine.

Et bien qu'il ait repris conscience depuis peu, trois jours seulement, et il avait encore bien des heures d'absence au compteur depuis, il avait parfaitement compris la situation : il était très mal barré !

- Pourquoi Zone ne s'est-il toujours pas pointé ?

- Parce que les deux semaines invoquées n'étaient pas du luxe et que c'est bien le minimum dont vous avez besoin, capitaine, répondit Thul Murnirs, le médecin Illumidas qui l'avait pris en charge dès son admission.

- Trop aimable…

- Je suis médecin. J'ai les principes de mon ordre. Et ce même si d'autres ne les appliquent pas. Je place mes patients avant tout, qu'ils soient Illumidas, mineurs de cette planète, ou pirate !

- Désolé de ne pas vous croire, même si vous semblez sincère.

- Je n'ai jamais recherché l'aval de mes patients. Ces derniers ont d'ailleurs une fâcheuse tendance à me détester, à me traiter de tous les noms et à vouloir m'échapper. Et tout m'indique que vous êtes bien de cet acabit !

- Je ne supporte déjà pas ma propre Infirmerie, alors… Croyez-moi, je mettrai les bouts dès que possible, que mes amis soient là ou non !

- Et, en tant qu'Illumidas, je dois prendre mes précautions, sourit le médecin en posant l'embout de son pistolet à injection sur le bras du blessé qui sombra dans l'inconscience sous l'effet du sédatif.

* * *

><p>Comme à son habitude, le récalcitrant patient n'avait pas été raisonnable du tout.<p>

Et quand il n'était pas complètement sonné par les calmants, Albator avait bien tenté quelques déplacements.

Tout cela pour finir piteusement au pied de son lit, sans force, ses blessures se rappelant douloureusement à son souvenir et lui incendiant le corps d'ondes de souffrance qui annihilaient ce qui lui restait d'énergie.

Et, à chaque fois, il avait été relevé, recouché, et bien qu'il ne soit que faiblesse, un sédatif l'avait complètement rendu impuissant.

Mais cela n'avait pu que durer un temps, indéfini, puisqu'il ne disposait d'aucun repère temporel.

Et, un matin, ou un après-midi, Feydar Zone s'était tenu près de son lit, ne pouvant retenir un sourire victorieux.

- Fini le bon temps, j'attends des informations !

- Jamais !

- Inutile de jouer la provocation, vous êtes déjà passé par là. Et je saurai tout !

Albator eut un regard noir pour la sphère robotisée qui flottait au-dessus de lui, hérissée de piques qui ne pouvaient qu'être autant de seringues.

Feydar éclata de rire.

- Et là, croyez-moi, vous allez même chanter, capitaine !

- Je chante comme une casserole, préparez vos la dernière bravade lancée, la douleur infime de l'injection du robot sphérique dans le cou, le pirate balafré se retrouva plongé dans un brouillard désorientant où il ne maîtrisait plus rien, à commencer par sa volonté.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Même si ça avait été à retardement, les Illumidas n'avaient pas eu le triomphe modeste, même s'ils n'avaient guère fait preuve d'imagination dans l'annonce de leur prise de choix.

Ils s'étaient donc contentés d'un simple flash d'information, interrompant cependant tous les programmes en cours pour diffuser le film du dénouement dans la salle des machines pris par les caméras de surveillance, ce qui donnait également à faire découvrir les nouveaux drones de combat. Et ils avaient enchaîné avec le pirate quittant l'hôpital pour rejoindre le Pénitencier Grolh.

Un pirate encore loin d'être en forme dans la combinaison gris sombre de prisonnier, qui n'aurait d'ailleurs pas su tenir debout sans le soutien des deux soldats qui l'entouraient même s'il était évident qu'il ne représentait pas une menace – ce qui était exactement le message que voulait transmettre les Illumidas.

Parcourir la courte distance entre le fourgon cellulaire et les portes de l'Aile Ouest, entre deux rangs de soldats qui redoutaient une intervention extérieure pour leur reprendre le prisonnier, avait épuisé Albator, le laissant le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses poumons perforés lui faisaient toujours endurer le martyre à chaque respiration et sa blessure à la jambe le faisait boiter pitoyablement.

« Ils ont bien choisi leur moment pour m'exhiber. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je serai à nouveau en mesure de leur damner le pion. Et pour commencer, je serais bien incapable de filer d'ici par mes propres moyens ! Pourquoi est-ce que Toshiro et Eméraldas n'ont encore rien tenté ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien les en empêcher ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu leur arriver surtout ? Si seulement je savais s'ils sont sortis saufs du sauvetage de Tadashi… ».

La porte de la cellule se refermant silencieusement, il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce qui n'avait pas d'autre issue et il ne put qu'aller s'asseoir sur le lit scellé au mur et attendre que l'interrogatoire de la veille reprenne.

* * *

><p>Rageurs et impuissants, Toshiro, Eméraldas et ceux de l'<em>Arcadia<em>avaient suivi l'arrivée de leur capitaine au Pénitencier ainsi que l'humiliation de son bref trajet alors que le fourgon cellulaire aurait pu le déposer juste devant l'entrée de l'Aile Ouest.

- Au moins, on sait où il est, remarqua Eméraldas qui tentait de se raccrocher à quelque chose de positif.

- Le drone l'a mis dans un sacré état, murmura Kei qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Mais s'ils l'ont sorti de l'hôpital, c'est qu'ils vont passer aux interrogatoires, si ce n'est déjà fait, soupira Toshiro. Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus permettre qu'il leur raconte tout.

- Hé ! Non, vous ne parlez pas sérieusement, professeur ? protesta Tadashi. Dites-moi que j'ai mal compris votre sous-entendu ? !

Eméraldas secoua négativement la tête.

- Tu as parfaitement saisi, enfant, fit froidement la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_. Maintenant qu'Albator est localisé, nous allons prendre contact avec la Résistance de Sandol et vu qu'ils connaissent parfaitement les lieux. Nos alliés doivent agir au plus vite, pour le récupérer… ou le tuer.

- Fous ! Vous êtes complètement fous ! siffla le jeune garçon. Je retourne en Cuisines ! Assassiner le capitaine, et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas ne pas nous saborder, tant qu'on y est ! ?

- Il n'a rien compris, murmura Mima alors qu'il venait de quitter la passerelle. En revanche, oui, il faut faire le plus rapidement possible !

- Je repars sur le _Queen_, je vais affronter ceux qui nous traquent. De ton côté, Toshy, tâche de te rapprocher de Sandol, même si tu dois traverser la moitié de la flotte Illumidas pour se faire !

Le petit binoclard esquissa enfin un sourire.

- Si nos alliés, sur bien des planètes provoquent un max de troubles, ça pourrait bien occuper les Illumidas et les détourner de nous assez longtemps. On a assez subi les événements depuis la capture d'Albator, à nous de reprendre l'initiative et si possible l'avantage !

Et la perspective d'agir de concert avec l'élue de son cœur, chacun dans leur domaine, lui plaisait infiniment !

* * *

><p>Garron ne put s'empêcher de toiser le terrien qui travaillait sur les plans d'un nouveau vaisseau.<p>

- On aurait pu penser que vu son état, ça simplifierait l'obtention des renseignements souhaités, mais ça n'en prend pas vraiment le chemin, grinça le bedonnant Illumidas.

- Cela fonctionnerait si on pouvait utiliser les sérums à leur concentration maximale mais cet abruti de médecin s'y est opposé. Maintenant que le capitaine Albator n'est plus à sa disposition, je vais pouvoir faire comme je l'entends, sans qu'il s'en mêle. Je dispose de vingt-quatre heures avant qu'il ne vienne voir son patient !

Feydar Zone se frotta les mains.

- Maintenant que nous avons rappelé qu'on ne s'opposait pas à nous sans en payer le prix, et que celui qu'ils pensaient invulnérable n'est plus qu'un détenu presque comme les autres, que même les héros peuvent tomber, on en revient aux choses sérieuses, et discrètement. Qu'on amène Albator ici. Ce QG est encore plus fortifié que le Pénitencier et tous les soldats ici seront suffisants pour surveiller un seul homme !

- Vous avez indiqué à ceux de l'_Arcadia_où était leur capitaine. Ils n'ont certainement pas dû apprécier non plus ce qu'ils ont vu et ils vont prendre des mesures.

- Je l'espère bien, se réjouit l'ingénieur au chapeau noir. Et avec ce que j'aurai extorqué du pirate d'ici là, je serai en mesure de les défaire à leur tour ! Est-ce que la chance serait revenue et la disparition de cette bande de rebelles imminente ? Je n'ose y croire !

* * *

><p>Feydar Zone consulta sa montre, agacé, alors qu'au contraire son adjoint était très calme, assis sur une chaise.<p>

- Ils sont en retard…

- J'imagine que cet obstiné pirate a dû encore vouloir donner du fil à retordre. Si ça se trouve, ils l'ont un peu plus amoché encore qu'il ne l'est !

- Possible.

Un soldat entra, salua, l'air cependant paniqué.

- Oui, quoi ? ! aboya le terrien.

- Le convoi pénitentiaire a été attaqué, l'escorte massacrée. Le fourgon semble être parti en tonneaux, mais la patrouille envoyée à leur rencontre, vu le retard, n'a pas retrouvé le prisonnier.

- Enfer et damnation ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me doutais que c'était ce qui me pendait au nez ?

- Ainsi, vous aviez l'homme le plus recherché de la partie d'univers que nous contrôlons… Et vous ne l'avez plus, persifla Garron.

- Il est toujours sur ce sol. Je vais en faire explorer chaque pouce du sol et le retrouver ! Faites passer le mot, Garron et… pas un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer !

- Bien sûr, ricana l'Illumidas. Du succès à la débâcle, il n'y a qu'un pas ! Autant que mon général ne l'apprenne pas de sitôt.

- Pas de commentaire !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Plus l'_Arcadia_ se rapprochait de Sandol, laissant une hécatombe de vaisseaux Illumidas dans son sillage, plus Toshiro était nerveux, anxieux.

Kei l'avait retrouvé dans la salle de détente principale, à y tourner toujours comme un lion en cage.

- Nous arriverons dans trois jours à Sandol, raison pour laquelle nous venons d'opérer une série de sauts spatio-temporels pour casser notre ligne de vol et un peu désorienter ceux qui tentent toujours de retrouver notre piste – même si notre destination ne fait bien évidemment aucun doute ! Pourquoi tant vous tracasser, professeur ? Nous serons bientôt là où se trouve le capitaine !

- C'est bien là le souci, ragea le petit homme. Depuis le flash info où les Illumidas se réjouissaient d'avoir mis temporairement un frein à la rébellion de notre petit groupe. On aurait pu naturellement s'attendre à ce qu'ils diffusent assez en masse, se gaussant de chaque renseignement vraiment tiré d'Albator. Zone a toujours été très fanfaron, et là il est d'une surprenante discrétion. C'est même le silence radio complet ! Et ce n'est pas uniquement le fait qu'ils ne communiquent pas. Leurs fréquences sont totalement brouillées à la source et nous ne les perçons pas. Et hormis le message que nous avons pu envoyer à la Résistance sur place, nous n'arrivons pas davantage à renouer le contact ! Tout comme nous n'arrivons pas à nous connecter aux satellites pour voir ce qui se passe à la surface du sol. Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour leur faire adopter ce comportement ? Je vois bien une raison, mais je refuse de l'envisager !

- Comme nous tous, Toshiro, fit doucement la blonde en combinaison rose. Mais en même temps, c'est ce que malgré tout ils souhaitent avant tout car seule la mort pourrait empêcher Albator de revenir les affronter. Et ils se réjouiraient plus encore de son trépas que de sa capture !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais nous tenir dans l'incertitude quant à son sort est aussi un autre de leurs plaisirs ! gronda sombrement l'ingénieur binoclard. Faire disparaître Albator, qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler de lui, serait également un infini régal pour nos ennemis. Et aucune des deux options ne me plaît !

- Bientôt, nous serons sur place, reprit Kei. Nous pourrons nous poser et rencontrer ce Leyrond Kum qui dirige nos alliés. Ne vous minez donc pas sur des questions sans réponse.

- Je le dois. Je le dois à mon ami.

* * *

><p>Avec le silence complet sur leurs opérations de ratissage de la surface de Sandol, la fouille des galactopoles, les Illumidas tentaient surtout de verrouiller l'information de la disparition d'un prisonnier qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à attraper et qui, sans aide, n'aurait jamais pu piquer un dix mètres !<p>

Et qu'il ait pu leur filer entre les doigts était sans nul doute le pire camouflet qu'il leur avait infligé !

Comme à l'accoutumée depuis deux semaines, les chefs de patrouilles étaient venus faire leur rapport à l'ingénieur terrien.

- Nous avons fini de quadriller les secteurs délimités.

- Mais vous n'avez rien trouvé, siffla Feydar Zone que la mine des soldats renseignait bien mieux qu'un résumé circonstancié de leurs fouilles.

- Bande d'incapables, rugit pour sa part Garron. Ces fichus rebelles ont peut-être récupéré Albator à notre nez et à notre barbe, mais ils ne peuvent pas juste se terrer et le cacher.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais ils ont les filières pour le faire soigner et surtout se procurer tous les médicaments nécessaires, reprit l'ingénieur en noir, triturant les bords de son chapeau. Mais ils commettront une erreur. En empêchant que l'on intercepte nos communications, nous paralysons aussi notre écoute et notre recherche de leurs fréquences, ça ne durera pas éternellement. Le rapport de forces est disproportionné et nous finirons par l'emporter !

- L'_Arcadia_ ne devrait plus tarder, remarqua l'adjoint Illumidas. Le temps que nous perdons les sert désormais. Et ils ne nous pardonneront jamais ce que nous avons fait à leur capitaine, même si ce ne sont que là les aléas de la guerre. Nous ne pouvons leur permettre d'arriver !

- J'ai déjà pris des dispositions, sourit Feydar Zone. J'ai trop souvent envoyé un seul de mes nouveaux vaisseaux face à l'_Arcadia_, mais j'ai désormais produit suffisamment de Dasmolk que pour le mettre plus qu'en difficultés, sur le simple rapport de forces. Que l'_Arcadia_ arrive, je l'attends de pied ferme !

Et, pour une des rares fois de leurs discussions, ceux qui n'étaient dans le fond que des ennemis mortels, échangèrent un sourire complice.

* * *

><p>- Sandol est droit devant nous, fit Mima. Avec le bouclier qu'ils ont établi autour de la planète, c'est comme si elle était morte, je ne capte rien…<p>

- Aucune importance, gronda Toshiro en enfonçant le chapeau difforme et troué sur sa tête. Je prends un spacewolf et j'y vais. Leyrond Kum ignore que je suis là mais je saurai me faire reconnaître – finalement, ces avis de recherche placardés tout partout sont ma meilleure carte de visite.

- Ramenez-nous des infos sur le capitaine, pria Tadashi.

- J'y compte bien !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Comme à son habitude, Thul Murnirs avait quitté l'hôpital Illumidas pour rejoindre un immeuble qui se trouvait juste en face du QG des envahisseurs au teint blême, où il avait son domicile.

Mais l'ascenseur ne l'avait emmené à son penthouse et s'était arrêté au dix-septième étage.

La chevelure bouclée et la barbe de jais abondante, Leyrond Krum lui ouvrit la porte.

- Tu es venu voir ton patient.

- « patient », ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'utiliserais. Il est intenable, oui ! Et il me semble déjà très loin le temps où il avait vraiment besoin de moi.

- C'est effectivement là le principal. Et j'ai reçu un message du professeur Toshiro Oyama.

- Il est sur la planète, comprit Thul en finissant d'entrer. Il ne va donc pas tarder à arriver.

Leyrond eut un petit sourire.

- C'est fou comme les gens peuvent ne pas voir ce qui est exactement sous leur nez. On aurait eu notre cache dans l'un des oasis du désert, les Illumidas nous auraient trouvés depuis longtemps. Mais là, nous les trompons depuis leur invasion !

- Pourvu que ça dure.

- Quelque chose me souffle que leur suprématie ne devrait plus s'éterniser, intervint le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Nous allons stopper la montée en puissance de M. Zone et ensuite ce sera à notre tour de ne plus lui laisser de répit.

- Soyez prudent, ça a bien failli vous coûter la vie.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière !

- Vous devez malgré tout faire attention, insista Leyrond. Vous êtes important, le symbole avec la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_de l'opposition à ce fichus Illumidas – sans vouloir te vexer, Thul. Sinon, Zone n'aurait pas autant occulté toute information vous concernant, laissant le champ libre aux spéculations les plus folles.

- Je ne peux pas m'attarder. Je vais procéder m'assurer de l'évolution de votre état. Ensuite, j'aurai à requête à vous présenter.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée de ce dont il s'agit. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Enfin, une fois que je serai à nouveau à bord de mon vaisseau !

* * *

><p>Après les examens et les soins dans la chambre occupée par le pirate, ce dernier et le médecin Illumidas étaient revenus dans le séjour de l'appartement du célibataire endurci qu'était Leyrond Kum.<p>

- Les infections sont résorbées, les lésions s'effaceront avec le temps. L'état général est satisfaisant, bien que j'aurais apprécié, Leyrond, que tu n'ajoutes pas ecchymoses et autres brûlures dans ton opération commando pour le récupérer !

- Ca a dû être monté dans l'urgence, se défit le chef de la Résistance sur Sandol. C'était la seule opportunité que nous avions. Une fois Albator au QG Illumidas, c'était une forteresse imprenable, nous le savons, nous en avons déjà payé le prix pour nous y être attaqués !

- Attaquer le convoi au lance-missiles, même moi j'aurais hésité, grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Je crois que je me demanderai toujours si vous avez voulu me tirer de leurs griffes ou empêcher qu'ils ne puissent m'interroger plus…

- Nous n'avions qu'un seul but ! protesta Leyrond.

- … La seconde option fait pourtant partie des dispositions prises à mon bord, poursuivit Albator, imperturbable, comme s'il n'était pas concerné ! J'ai promis à Toshiro d'agir en ce sens si ma mésaventure lui arrivait et chacun sur la passerelle s'y est engagé, autant envers lui que moi !

Leyrond et Thul le considéraient avec un effarement certain, doutant à présent plutôt de sa santé mentale, même si les propos étaient chargés d'un profond bon sens !

- J'ai bien entendu : Toshiro est là ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à me fixer rendez-vous, reprit Leyrond. La ligne sécurisée de la Résistance résiste parfaitement aux Illumidas, nous n'aurons qu'à nous déplacer jusqu'à une de nos caches. Je pense que votre ami appréciera le cadeau que je lui apporterai !

- Vous ne lui direz rien jusqu'à la rencontre ? C'est très vilain, glissa Albator avec un léger sourire. Heureusement que je sais qu'il n'est pas cardiaque. Il a dû se faire un sang d'encre, ajouta-t-il plus sombrement. Mes amis n'auraient pas dû passer par ces inquiétudes.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, préféra relever le médecin Illumidas. Vous étiez vraiment très mal en point quand je vous ai pris en charge, et la partie était à ce moment loin d'être gagnée. Vous m'avez donné beaucoup de soucis et de fil à retordre aussi.

- Je suis un peu allergique à tout ce qui touche au médical, s'excusa le pirate.

Leyrond qui avait pris un appel sur son téléphone revint auprès d'eux.

- Nous irons rencontrer le professeur Oyama à la section désaffectée de l'astroport. Nous passerons par les égouts.

- Un grand classique… murmura Albator dont le regard brillait au plaisir de retrouver son ami et de le rassurer par sa seule présence, même si son corps demeurait raide et que sa poitrine était encore bien douloureuse.

- Heu, ma requête ? glissa Thul Murnirs.

- Je ne peux qu'y accéder. Vous viendrez donc avec nous !

- Prépare tes affaires et rejoins-nous à l'heure du départ.

Il ne restait plus au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qu'à décompter les heures jusqu'aux retrouvailles !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Peu avant l'heure du départ prévue pour la rencontre avec Toshiro, Thul Murnirs s'était à nouveau présenté à l'appartement du chef de la Résistance locale. Il déposa un paquet sur la table près de la table où se tenait Albator.

- C'était imprudent, et ça attirera l'attention des miens, mais plus personne n'y prenait vraiment garde, et vous ne pouvez vous en passer !

De fait, le regard du pirate pétilla à la vue du cosmogun et du gravity saber.

- Je n'aurais effectivement pas aimé les laisser derrière moi, entre les mains des Illumidas surtout, ne vous en déplaise !

- Tout le monde sait ce que ces armes représentent pour vous, elles font partie intégrante de vous.

- Et tu as pris un risque qui pourrait être lourd de conséquences, intervint Leyrond Krum. Dès qu'ils s'apercevront que les armes ont disparu, ils feront le lien avec toi qui n'avais pas à retourner à l'hôpital ce jour, et donc avec cet immeuble !

- Plus personne ne s'intéressaient à ces objets, protesta néanmoins le médecin alors qu'Albator avait bouclé le ceinturon et glissé les armes dans les étuis.

- Nous partons immédiatement, jeta Leyrond. On prend les escaliers de secours, on passe par les caves et à nous les égouts.

- Le plan n'a donc pas changé, comme c'est original, marmonna le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, avec néanmoins un petit sourire.

* * *

><p>Ayant échappé aux radars, les deux spacewolfs s'étaient posés sur une piste éloignée de l'astroport, loin des yeux des rares sentinelles dans cette zone désaffectée et promise à la démolition pour la construction d'une nouvelle section. Ils avaient ensuite roulé jusqu'à un hangar qui les avait alors totalement dissimulés.<p>

Toshiro leva les yeux sur la rousse de ses rêves. Son cœur palpitait et il espérait que le sien également même si elle demeurait impassible, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

- Il n'était pas nécessaire que tu viennes, glissa-t-il enfin.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es un ingénieur génial, tu sais te battre, mais pas au niveau qu'Albator et moi maîtrisons. Et il est hors de question qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… Tu es bien trop précieux, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire qui le fit fondre.

Une porte s'ouvrant dans l'une des colonnes porteuses du bâtiment, les deux pirates se tinrent alors sur leurs gardes bien qu'il s'agisse de l'heure exacte de leur rendez-vous !

- Vous êtes bien Leyrond Krum ? questionna Toshiro. Nous nous sommes souvent parlés ces derniers jours, mais jamais vus.

- J'espère en ce cas que tu n'as pas oublié à quoi je ressemble, fit la voix, familière, de l'une des deux personnes qui accompagnait Leyrond, encore dans la pénombre du lieu.

- Albator !

Les effusions des retrouvailles avaient été d'une brièveté saisissante car les réponses aux questions venues par la seule présence du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, ses deux amis devaient fuir au plus vite le territoire ennemi !

- Le docteur Murnirs vient avec nous, informa cependant Albator. Il est complètement grillé ici et voué à une exécution certaine. Il a demandé à être déposé à la station spatiale ou la planète de son choix, loin des représailles des siens, et je lui ai promis qu'il serait en sécurité.

- Je le prends en passager, accepta Eméraldas alors que Leyrond avait été attentif à ce que son ordinateur de poche lui relayait.

- Vous n'êtes effectivement pas passés inaperçus, jeta-t-il à l'adresse des pirates. Les patrouilles Illumidas approchent ! Je repars par les égouts !

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes s'ouvrant, les capitaines de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Queen Eméraldas_tirant sur les premiers soldats parvenus au hangar tandis que les deux spacewolfs prenaient leur envol sous le feu des batteries anti-aériennes mobiles. La verrière des cockpits se verrouillant ensuite, ils foncèrent vers les étoiles.

Même s'il était loin d'être en condition de le faire, Albator avait repris la barre de l'_Arcadia_pour le diriger vers les coordonnées de la première des usines à drones de combat dont Leyrond Krum avait transmis la liste dressée semaine après semaine par ses espions.

Les appareils de défense n'avaient pas fait le poids face au vaisseau vert et au _Queen Eméraldas_dont les canons et les sabords avaient alors lâché leur formidable puissance de feu.

- Et, ensuite, on s'occupe des chantiers navals qui produisent les Dasmolks, rugit le pirate balafré, ce qui ravit Toshiro, Kei et Mima.

Tout était enfin revenu à la normal !

* * *

><p>Bien qu'il vienne de subir, à nouveau, le courroux du Général Krueger, l'ingénieur terrien vêtu de noir observait pourtant les étoiles avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était également le cas de son bedonnant adjoint.<p>

- Et dire qu'ils doivent jubiler, si seulement ces raclures de pirates savaient, ou juste imaginaient…

De la tête Garron approuva.

- Ce Thul Murnirs nous a bien mis des bâtons dans les roues, mais à trop vouloir tout savoir pour notre prisonnier, il est le premier persuadé de ne rien ignorer de ce qui se tramait autour de lui et donc il peut assurer la femme pirate et ceux de l'_Arcadia_que son capitaine a été récupéré sans trop de dommages.

- Même si je n'ai pas participé directement, l'idée du médecin qui supervisait la seconde équipe qui s'est occupée d'Albator valait bien un de mes éclairs de génie ! reconnut Feydar Zone avec un petit ricanement. Cet homme est désormais une véritable bombe à retardement !

- Dans une semaine, dans un an, qu'importe. Ce qu'on a mis en lui se ranimera sous les bonnes stimulations et ça le conduira à sa perte. Notre prisonnier nous a échappé, mais au final, c'est bien nous qui gagnons, conclut l'Illumidas.

FIN


End file.
